The human eye is capable of observing the visible wavelength ranges of the EM spectrum, which is a very small portion of the entire EM spectrum. If a broadband, “white” light source, such as the Sun, illuminates an object, that object would remit other wavelengths in addition to the visible wavelengths. Measuring certain characteristics of the remitted spectrum by an object can provide clues about the object's intrinsic properties. For example, these properties can include the physical state or the molecular composition of the object observed, along with other derived properties.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced.